The Female Majestic
by CurseHexJinx
Summary: when Robert breaks his leg the Majestics get a new member for the up-coming tournement
1. Chapter 1

Heh my first story...Complain about it if you want

Just tell me exactly what you think I won't mind... Oh and just so you know characters are probably out of character....And yes I know the title is completely stupid but yeah...it's all I could think of

I don't own beyblade or anything or anyone in it...but I do own my OC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny's POV

I glared towards Robert I still couldn't believe he's broken his leg horse riding a week ago, I want to kill him...now Enrique, Oliver and me had to get a new teammate for the next blading tournament, and Robert seems to have someone in mind...I swear he planned to break his leg, he found this new teammate awfully quickly...

Roberts POV

I sighed I could feel Johnny glaring at me; we were sitting in the five star Ethereton Hotel in America, waiting for our new teammate to join us.

I still couldn't believe I'd fallen riding the other week...I mean I'm so experienced in it...I think Johnny thinks I did it on purpose..

I look around at my teammates, Johnny was laying in a chair his left leg hanging over the arm rest, he looked ready to kill me, Oliver was sitting cross legged on a couch sipping a cup of tea delicately and Enrique...Enrique was well... being Enrique, he was bouncing round the room impatiently looking towards the grand doors waiting for our new teammates appearance.

3rd Person

Robert looked towards the clock as it struck 1 then towards his teammates he smirked; he wondered what his teammates would make of the new member of the Majestic's.

"Just so you know, our new teammate is expected any minute now," Robert said calmly.

His words had an effect on the other three members of his team, Oliver suddenly sat up straight and pulled out a tiny mirror making sure he looked respectable for meeting the new team member, Johnny stayed in the position he was in before but now was slouched even more in his seat glaring at the doors, Enrique stopped bouncing around and suddenly looked very nervous he went to sit on the chair furthest away from the door. Robert sighed and glanced towards the door, he couldn't help thinking he'd make a mistake asking the person he had to become the new member, he knew that their presence would most likely cause alot more problems, especially when they met the other blading teams for the tournament.

The door handle was pulled down and the door slowly opened at once all the Majestic's looked towards the door in expectation, they heard a flurry of swear words and then a girl walked into the room they could hear her still muttering curses under her breath as she shut the door quietly. She looked around the room staring at Oliver, Johnny and Enrique in turn before her eyes finally settled on Robert, she nodded in greeting to him and he walked towards her smiling, once he was next to her he turned towards his teammates, sighing before he decided to introduced the girl to the other three members of the Majestic's.

"This is Charlotte Williams, the number one blader in Wales, she is our new teammate and deserves our respect as she is an excellent blader," Robert stated staring at the other three daring them to say anything.

He turned towards Charlotte "Right well...you know Johnny from the British Tournament, and the blond is Enrique Bianchi Italy's number one, and finally Oliver Rousseau the French number one blader."

Charlotte nodded as Robert made the introductions observing each members carefully, before turning to Johnny with and fixing him with an intense glare to match the one he was giving her, "Johnny, stop being an idiot you beat me, you became Britain's number one blader and now your glaring at me like I won the final not you," Charlottes glare intensified as she spoke these words to Johnny, she spoke with a South Welsh accent.

Johnny glared at Charlotte for a moment or two more before turning to Robert, "She's your replacement? Why? She lost to me in the British Finals!" Johnny stated showing confusion and frustration in his voice.

Robert sighed again and stared at Johnny before shaking his head, "Johnny, just because you beat her it doesn't mean she can't blade, and anyway she was the only one of the people I asked to join the team who beat me in a battle to earn the spot," Robert said slightly angry his patience wearing thin with Johnny.

Robert stared over to where Charlotte was, she was now sitting on the couch between a very hyper Italian and a slightly hyper French man both asking her questions at a fast pace not allowing her time to answer or even open her mouth, he sighed again and moved towards where they were seated "Perhaps you should let her answer a question before you ask her another one?" Robert suggested looking at Enrique and Oliver sternly before throwing an apologetic glance at Charlotte.

Enrique and Oliver nodded their heads in agreement before deciding Enrique should ask the first question, "Uh so Charlotte uh... whats your bit beast like?" he said quickly.

Charlotte gave him an annoyed look at the speed the question came before answering "It's a hyena, called Shenzai and it is more of an offensive blade that a defensive one."

Oliver and Enrique nodded at her answer before asking her a barrage of questions only pausing for her to answer them before carrying on like there was no interruption.

Johnny watched Oliver and Enrique interrogate their new teammate; he shook his head at their complete hyperness. His gaze turned to Charlotte and he smirked to himself as he saw frustration in her slate grey eyes, her teal coloured hair like a pool around her as she looked down towards her feet trying to hide her frustration from the two younger bladers.

Suddenly Robert coughed loudly causing Enrique and Oliver jump and fall off the couch they were sitting on and for Charlotte and Johnny to glare at him silently. "Don't do that!" Oliver said surprise evident in his voice. Enrique nodded in agreement to his friends' statement.

"So are you finally explaining why the hell we're in America, I mean last time I checked Charlotte lived in Wales I lived in Scotland and you three lived in main land Europe, it would of been alot easier just to meet Charlotte in Britain you know?" Johnny said looking towards Robert questionly.

Charlotte Enrique and Oliver all nodded in agreement with Johnny, Robert sighed once again he was getting a headache already from his teammates and they hadn't even been together for more than a day. "Yes, in fact I was about to explain," Robert said glaring at Johnny and then Charlotte who had rolled her eyes towards Johnny at Roberts irritation with the four of them making Johnny snigger, "As I was saying we are in America because the new tournament starts in 2 weeks and we can't afford the team to be separated over this time as we need to work out strategies and you four need to train together to be able to work as a team and trust each other's judgement, understand?" Robert said carrying on as if Johnny and Charlotte hadn't interrupted.

The four Majestic's nodded in understanding at their captain, before breaking out into a conversation about what they could be doing instead of training. Robert sighed again "And the other teams will be arriving in a week so, in reality we only have a week to get our act together, unless we want to go out in the first round to a bunch of nobodies!" he said loudly and slowly making sure the other four heard him clearly.

His words had the effect he wanted them to as the other four shut up immediately and looked at Robert, "So what are we doing sitting here captain, we need to get training!" Enrique said, before rushing out the room towards the private gym the Majestic's had in their penthouse. Robert sighed and hurried after him hoping on his crutches muttering that Enrique would kill himself unsupervised. Oliver laughed at Roberts comment before following him toward the gym, leaving Johnny and Charlotte in the room alone they looked at each other glaring then both holding their hands out to each other in a sign of respect and friendship before heading towards the others where they could all ready hear Robert shouting at the other two Majestic members for causing havoc.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Heh my first story...Complain about it if you want

Just tell me exactly what you think I won't mind... Oh and just so you know characters are probably out of character....And yes I know the title is completely stupid but yeah...it's all I could think of

I don't own beyblade or anything or anyone in it...but I do own my OC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by to quickly for the Majestic's, they had come together as a team under Robert's guidance but they were still not as good as they could be. They were currently split up into two teams with Robert monitoring there every move from there penthouse, the two Brits Charlotte and Johnny were out in the city running building up their physical strength, whilst Enrique and Oliver were sitting in the penthouses library improving their understanding of the blading sport, learning new things as they studied hard, the Majestic's were determined to get as far as possible in the tournament and were not going to go out in the first round because of lack of teamwork, training or knowledge, they just wouldn't allow it.

Robert looked at the clock on the wall it was 10 past 2 in the afternoon, soon him and the rest of the Majestic's would have to go to the airport to meet the other teams with Mr. Dickinson. He sighed; it wasn't that he didn't want to see the other teams... well certain members of the teams. It was just that their arrival meant the end to the Majestic's training all day, there would be too many distractions. He stood up and went to the library relieving Oliver and Enrique of their training allowing them to go and get ready to go to the airport.

He went back and watched Charlotte and Johnny smiling to himself, the two Brits had put their differences aside and had become close friends within a week, unfortunately there was still a massive sense of competitiveness between the two, which in Roberts opinion led to them both very aggressive towards each other.

He watched them as they made their way back into the hotel it was now 14.45 and they had to meet Mr. Dickinson in half an hour. As soon as Johnny and Charlotte entered the penthouse, Robert stood up told them to get ready and walked out the room. Charlotte and Johnny looked at each other rolled their eyes at Robert's antics, shrugged and then walked off towards their rooms.

At the airport

Kai and Ray walked together silently keeping a close eye on their team, they had just got off the plane and were heading towards a private area where they would be meeting MR. Dickinson and the other teams.

"I wonder what the new Majestic's member is like I bet he's really rich like the others!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Who said their new member was male," Hilary said glaring at Tyson

Tyson and Hilary soon started up and argument that Max, Kenny and Dai-chi soon got involved in each of them with their own ideas of what the new Majestic's blader was like. Ray and Kai looked at each other and sighed, they felt like they were taking a circus across the airport. They both were also intrigued about who the new blader for the Majestic's were but feared for their sanity if they voiced their opinions to the idiots they called teammates.

"Oi Ray!" Kevin called before jumping in front of Ray and Kai, "Nice t'see you"

Ray smiled at Kevin in reply and waved as he saw the other members of the white tiger team approaching. He braced himself as Mariah glomped him talking so fast it was gibberish to Ray. Lee prized Mariah off Ray and shot an apologetic look at Ray for his sister's antics. The white tigers greeted the other Bladebrakers and Mariah and Kevin had soon joined in the argument on the new Majestic's blader. Lee and Gary walked silently by Kai and Ray.

"So what's happening with you lot?" Lee asked

"We've decided to bring a circus to an airport" Kai replied sounding annoyed at his and Ray's younger teammates antics.

Lee and Ray laughed at the comment and Gary just smiled slightly before going towards Dai-chi and picking him up away from Garland before he started a fight. Kai groaned at the sight of Brooklyn and his team.

"Hey where's Crusher?" Ray asked, Kai then noticed the fact he was missing from the Bega team.

"Doesn't blade anymore, he's looking after his sister," was Mystels reply.

They all nodded before splitting off into groups, Ming-Ming and Brooklyn joined the group discussing the new Majestic's blader, whilst Lee Mystel Gary and Garland all went ahead of the group looking for the room they were meant to meet Mr. Dickinson in, leaving Kai and Ray at the back of the group walking silently as far away from Tyson and the others as possible without losing sight of the.

Kai and Ray watched as their teammates embarrassed themselves, before starting a conversation, "Oh and Kai remind me to disinfect these clothes when we get to the hotel...." Ray said clearly tired from the plane journey with the other Bladebreakers. Kai smirked and nodded not needing to know why Ray asked him this. Someone else however did.

"And why does the kitty cat need to disinfect his clothes" a voice said from behind Ray and Kai

They turned around to see the Blitzkrieg Boys standing behind them; Ray looked at Ian knowing he was the one who had spoken. "Because a certain pink... thing glomped me," Ray answered "Oh and Ian call me kitty-cat again and I will throw you from the roof of our hotel into the swimming pool" he added in a sweet voice.

The other Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai all chuckled at the look on Ian's face; he knew the threat wasn't fake and that Ray would do it. "I think you've spent too much time with Bryan Ray" Tala said chuckling

Ray and Bryan both glared at Tala before turning away from him and walking in the direction everyone else went in. The others followed soon the six of them were catching up, having a decent conversation. It soon stopped abruptly when Ian was in the middle of a sentence, they all looked in front of them in disbelief. Ray and Kai groaned and each put the palm of their hand to their head.

"Kai we let the circus escape..." Ray stated in a monotone voice.

Kai just nodded in agreement still staring at what was in front of him. He took in the scene hurricane Tyson had somehow managed to find food in a deserted part of the airport. (a/n: No-ones but the blading teams are there due to security and the issue of rabid fans and paparazzi)

Ray saw Lee heading towards them and nudged Kai, Kai nodded and they followed him avoiding the mess of hurricane Tyson, the Blitzkrieg Boys following them silently. They found themselves in a large room that was designed to look like a living room, with plush couches and chairs. The All Starz and Judy were already seated in there and greetings were made, and then bladers soon began to chat to each other catching up. The Blitzkrieg Boys were leaning against a wall being ignored; they were soon joined by Kai and Ray who had given up trying to calm down their teammates.

"How the hell did they manage to find that much sugar?" Ray asked irritated

"How did they find any?" Spencer replied

Ray nodded his head in agreement with Spencer, it seemed that the Bladebreakers minus Kai and Ray had managed to find alot of sugar from nowhere and were now all on a major sugar rush Kenny and Hilary included. The Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai and Ray watched the other bladers silently and were the only ones to notice the Majestic's and Mr. Dickinson enter the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow a bit hectic.....

any thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Heh third chapter...a bit slow uploading this one sorry...

Anyway once again don't own beyblade just my OC and her blade

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Different Language**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Last chapter recall...

Mr. Dickenson had just walked in the room with the Majestic's

The Bladebreakers minus Kai and Ray wee on a mega sugar rush...

No-ones POV

Mr. Dickenson coughed halting all conversation, everyone's eyes turned toward him and the Majestic's.

"Heya Mr.D!" Tyson exclaimed before running over to the Majestic's. "Wheres your new teammate then huh? Can't see them!"

Robert looked at Tyson and glared slightly "Coming now" he said in a bored tone.

Tyson nodded and went back to Max and started whispering in his ear, Max was nodding along eagerly. The Majestic's soon moved away from Mr. Dickenson and started talking to other bladers.

Charlottes POV

_I'm going to kill Johnny..._I was rushing through the airport trying to find where the hell the rest of my team went, Johnny had kindly decided to get me lost in the airport.

I sighed fed up of looking around, I was dreading meeting the other teams, I'd been told alot of them were hyper and I do not get on with hyper people... at all, and that one they said always wore pink better not come anywhere near me I seriously think I'm allergic to that colour it disgusts me... Oliver told me to stay away from the Russians as well...said they were all psychos...they sound interesting to me...

I finally give up on looking for my team and ring Robert for directions...

(5 mins later)

Well I've finally found the room they're all in...I'm standing outside the door, don't really want to go in to be honest I hate meeting loads of new people at once...

No-ones POV

The door opened slowly and everything fell silent as Charlotte walked into the room.

"Charlotte, there you are," Enrique said happily.

"Yeah here I am..." she replied glaring at Johnny.

Talas POV

I watched as the girl got surrounded by bladers asking her a load of questions at once. _Pathetic people_...I looked at my team and saw they were thinking the same thing...Kai and Rei just looked interested in the new blader...Charlotte that's what Enrique said right...

I looked at Kai and rolled my eyes he smirked in reply, you could see the girl was getting pissed off by all the questions and idiots around her.

"**She looks happy," **I commented

Spencer snickered** "Yeah she looks like Christmas, her birthday and Easter have all come on the same day..."**

Ian looked at the other me and Spencer confused** "She looks like she's bout to kill them all to me"**

Bryan smacked the back of Ians head **"They were being sarcastic idiot"**

Ian nodded his head in understanding before rubbing where Bryan had hit him **"That hurt ya know,"**

"**I know," **Bryan said smirking at our younger teammate

"Will you guys stop speaking Russian I can't understand what the hell your saying!" Rei said looking annoyed.

I shrugged apologetically before turning my eyes to the scene in front of me it seemed Mariah had offended Charlotte somehow.

"I haven't even said anything to you!" Mariah said angrily

I looked on in intrest as Charlotte glared at the pink thing...

"You didn't have to, your hair and all the rest of the pinkness has already got me pissed," Charlotte replied smoothly

Her comment earned a snicker from Bryan; I looked towards him in intrest

"She's interesting," he replied to my unasked question.

I nodded in agreement.

No-ones POV

"Right lets go back to the hotel shall we? There's a bus waiting outside." Mr. Dickenson said trying to prevent anymore arguing.

"Great a whole bus journey with hyper idiots and a pink something..."Charlotte said before turning round and leaving the room.

"Yeah so that's our new teammate Charlotte Williams..."Robert said now regretting breaking his leg even more, he knew that she'd cause conflict but he didn't know she'd manage it so soon...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

That's it for his chapter any comments you want to make feel free


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter....

As I've said before my OC and her blade is all I own

**Differnt language **

_Thoughts_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Johnny and Charlotte were walking together away from everyone else as they headed towards the bus having a conversation in whispers so no-one could hear.

"You really got to Mariah," Johnny whispered sniggering,

Charlotte looked towards Johnny, with a questioning glance "Who? The pink thing?" she asked with venom in her voice

"Yes the pink one," Johnny said rolling his eyes, "You'd honestly think you were allergic to the colour or something."

"Ah...but I think I am..." Charlotte said smirking.

The conversation continued, after a few minutes they both burst out with an evil kind of laugh, everyone stared at them weirdly they shrugged it off and continued where they left off their conversation as if nothing had happened.

Bryans POV

_Why does that girl interest me so much..._he thought, _I wander whats going on between her and that Johnny they seem awfully close..._

"**Damn it!" **Bryan exclaimed softly causing the rest of his team to look at him in confusion.

"**Damn what Bry?" **Spencer asked looking at Bryan curiously.

"**Nothing," **he replied before staring back over at Charlotte and Johnny who were now nearing the doors that leaded out f the airport.

Spencer, Tala and Ian looked at each other and shrugged at Bryan's vagueness before starting a conversation about how Kai and Rei looked like parents bringing their children on holiday the way their team was acting.

No-ones POV

Soon everyone was by the bus ready to board all luggage had been placed in the bus now it was just the debate of where everyone was going to sit and of course where they were eating tonight from Tyson.

"Well I know one thing I'm sitting nowhere near HER!" Mariah said glaring and pointing at Charlotte while talking to Lee.

"Good thing really coz I didn't fancy sitting near you either," Charlotte replied in a very bore tone.

Soon Mr. Dickenson, Judy and Grandpa had ushered all the teams on the bus.

Charlottes POV

I was looking around the bus trying to find somewhere to sit that wasn't too close to unidentified pink objects (thats my new name for that Mariah now as she launched herself towards the seat next to what was his name again...oh yeah Rei, but blue hair...Kai got their first ha her face when he sat next to Rei). _Also I'm going to avoid sitting near the hyper idiots or the jocks... _I thought.

_Eh who them guys at the back? No-one talked to them...except uh...Kai and Rei...they must be that Russian team Olivers not fond of. _

No-ones POV

Charlotte walked slowly up towards the back of the bus where the Blitzkrieg boys were sitting on the back seat. She slowly sat down on a seat in front of them before putting her legs on the seat across from her; she looked towards the front of the bus and noticed most of them staring at her in what seemed like horror for where she was sitting.

"Got a problem?" she asked them annoyed at their staring.

They shook their heads and turned back towards the conversations they had been in before. Charlotte looked towards the four boys at the back of the bus.

"So I'm guessing you're the team I was told were psychos who I should avoid?" she asked

"Yep that's us," Ian replied sounding happy about the reputation his team had.

"Ah fair enough then, I'm Charlotte by the way..." she replied

They stared at her with odd expressions on their faces.

"Bryan," came the voice of the lilac haired on sitting behind her.

The other 3 boys stared at him in disbelief before nodding their heads at each other.

"I'm Tala, that's Ian and the one on the end in Spencer," the Blitzkrieg boy sitting in the middle backseat said.

Kevin and Max came running up the bus narrowly missing falling over Charlotte's legs onto Tala.

"Were going now...you don't have to sit up here with this lot you can come down here with us charlotte!!" Max said loudly

Charlotte looked at them confused "And whats wrong with me sitting here?" She asked

"They'll kill you!!!" Tyson screamed from the front of the bus

Tala stood up from his seat and glared at Max, Kevin and Tyson. "No, we won't kill her, you're the ones we might kill..." he said anger evident in his voice

Max and Kevin darted back down the bus and Tala sat down shaking his head t the two of them before starting a conversation with his team members and Charlotte.

Mariah looked towards the back of the bus and sneered "I wouldn't worry you lot, Bryan made first contact with her so she must be as bad as them, the psycho cow..." she said loudly.

Charlotte stood up and walked down the bus to Mariah ignoring the looks the other sat the front of the bus gave her. "Why don't you just shut that trap of yours and stop being such a pathetic cow, I don't like you and don't give a damn if you like me, nothing you say affects me in anyway so just grow up and keep the comments to yourself." She said violently.

Mariah got up from her seat and stared at Charlotte as she walked back up towards the back of the bus, she grabbed Charlottes arm and spun her around before slapping her across the face.

"Pathetic," Charlotte said before turning around and heading up to the Blitzkrieg Boys as if nothing had happened.

She could feels the stares from everyone down the front of the bus as she walked back to her seat to continue the conversation she was having.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," A voice joked.

She spun around to see Rei and Kai standing there smirking slightly.

"Kai, Rei how nice of you to join us..." Tala said with a slight grin in his face "We were just getting to know Charlotte better."

Kai and Rei nod and join in the conversation.

Front of bus:

"I really hate that girl!!!" Mariah comments

A few nod in agreement with her.

"She is pretty freaky," Hilary adds

The same few nod in agreement again.

"Hey do you mind that is our teammate you're talking about, and I'll have you know she's pretty cool, aint she guys?" Enrique said with his teammates except nodding in agreement.

"Lee why didn't you say anything when she had a go at me huh?!" Mariah asked.

Lee looked at her and sighed "Because Mariah you were out of order saying what you said about her, and I don't even know her just because you don't like her and she doesn't like you, it doesn't mean I have to hate her.

Back of bus:

Bryan stared at Charlotte as she answered a question Rei had asked, she brushed her hair that was covering the left side of her face away.

"Hey you're bleeding Charlotte..." Bryan stated softly.

Charlotte brushed her hand across her left cheek and sure enough saw blood on her hand she shrugged and looked towards Bryan.

"Oh well, the unidentified pink object must have got me with her talons," she said calmly.

Everyone sitting around her smiled at her name for Mariah, before starting a conversation about the tournament coming up.

"Hey...Charlotte?" Bryan said quietly

"Hmm?" She replied looking at him

"Well...um...ah it doesn't matter..." he said trying to avoid her gaze blushing faintly

"Oh...ok then...you sure?" She asks him, smiling at him slightly

He nods his head before answering a question Tala just asked him. Charlotte soon rejoined the conversation.

"Heh-hum!!!" Mr. Dickinson coughed loudly and everyone turned to him. "We've arrived at the hotel, if everyone would like to grab their things and head into the lobby please.

After 5 minutes of mayhem, in which Tala punched Tyson twice for getting in his way, and Rick stood on Kais foot the blading teams were now assembled in the Ethereton Hotel lobby.

"Right, Majestic's your already in your penthouse aren't you, so if everyone else follows me to the check in desk please we will get your rooms sorted.

"What the HELL were you doing sitting with them!" Johnny asked Charlotte as soon as the other teams had gone with Mr. Dickenson.

"Whats the problem with me sitting with them!" Charlotte asked him angrily

"There's no problem Charlotte...is their Johnny" Robert said seeing an argument brewing between his two British teammates.

Johnny just shook his head before turning away from Charlotte, she rolled her eyes at him before moving over to the Blitzkrieg boys who had just finished checking in and were now waiting.

"Hey what you guys waiting here for?" she asked them curious as to why they weren't on their way to their room.

"Mr. Dickenson ordered us all to stay here until he's told us all something," Spencer replied.

Soon all the teams had checked in and Mr. Dickenson turned to everyone.

"We will meet here tonight at 8 to go to a restaurant for food," he said before going to talk to Grandpa and Judy.

After a few seconds everyone realised they could go and there was a mad rush to the elevator. All the teams minus Kai, Rei the Blitzkriegs and Majestic's were soon all crushed together with their suitcases in the elevator.

"Charlotte we're heading up now coming?" Oliver asked

"Yeah be their now" she replied, "See you lot later" she said to Kai Rei and the Blitzkriegs.

"Yeah..," Tala replied as they all watched Charlotte walk towards her teammates slowly.

"**Ian go tell her what room we're in" **Tala said.

Ian nodded and ran up to Charlotte giving her a piece of paper with the room number on it; she nodded her head in thanks to him before going to her teammates.

"I told her to come around about 6ish..." Ian said to his team

They all nodded that what Ian had told her was fine before going towards the elevator everyone else was in with Kai and Rei following.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Review if you want....

Sorry if this chapter was bit rubbish


	5. Chapter 5

Ah haven't written in ages....

Sorry people!!

Just so you know:

**Different language looks like this**

_Thoughts look like this_

This chapter is going to delve a little deeper into the Majestic's and how well or not so well they get on...

Anyway I don't own beyblade but I do own my OC and her blade

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Penthouse elevator:

The Majestic's were all standing in their elevator; Johnny and Charlotte were at either side glaring at each other ready to explode in anger.

"What the bloody hell were you doing with THEM?" Johnny finally exclaimed.

Robert sighed he knew he couldn't keep this argument from happening, he was just glad that it was happening when the five of them were alone and not with the other teams.

"What the hell is your problem Johnny?!" Charlotte replied, "I mean you're getting way too bent out of shape about this!"

Johnny looked at Charlotte and sighed "Look, I'm just worried alright you and I both know what they've done in the past, and you talking to them it...it just looks bad alright!"

"What! That's why; to worried about me wrecking your image... don't be so pathetic Johnny! I can bloody talk to whoever I want to talk to!" Charlotte screamed at Johnny before turning around so she was facing the wall and not him.

Johnny sighed bitterly, before turning around and punching the wall.

Robert, Oliver and Enrique looked at each other before shaking their heads, _'This happens everyday...it's getting ridiculous now..." _They all thought at the same time.

Finally the elevator door opened revealing their penthouse suite. Johnny went straight to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, whilst Enrique, Robert and Oliver all went to the sitting room. Charlotte looked towards where each of her teammates had gone, her eyes lingering on Johnny's door before sighing and following the other three into the sitting room.

Charlotte entered the sitting room and saw Robert, Oliver and Enrique all around the coffee table, sipping drinks. They all looked up as she entered, and she smiled awkwardly before taking a seat beside Oliver across dorm Enrique.

"Charlotte! Do you want some tea...or coffee...or hot chocolate...or something?" Enrique asked seeming unsure what to say.

Charlotte looked at him and nodded "Yeah sure Enrique, coffee sounds good."

Robert poured the coffee silently, and the four drunk their drinks in complete very awkward silence. Charlotte looked at each of her teammates in turn before sighing catching the threes attention.

"Guys, I'm sorry about before...you know with Johnny..." she said apologetically.

Robert looked towards her and nodded "It's fine, were used to it by now." He murmured.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it, but it's no surprise you are...I just don't understand why we argue so much," Charlotte said sounding frustrated and upset.

"Don't worry about it, that's just yours and Johnny's way of being friends, I mean you're good friends but you've still got that competitiveness between you." Oliver said.

Oliver smiled at Charlotte as she nodded her head in thanks to him smiling slightly.

"I should probably talk to Johnny now huh...?" Charlotte said quietly.

Robert nodded his head at her telling her to go. Charlotte stood up quietly and got halfway towards the sitting room door before turning round towards the three she'd left.

"You guys... you don't hate me for talking to the Russian team do you?" she asked them.

Enrique smiled shook his head and walked up to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Girl, you can make friends with whoever you want, we don't mind... Johnny's just not too good at sharing you ok?" he said happily.

Charlotte looked at him giving him a questioning glance at the last part of his sentence, which results in a shrug and knowing smile off Enrique. Charlotte sighed and turned round knowing she wouldn't get an answer out of Enrique, and went towards Johnny's room.

Charlotte knocked Johnny's door before making her way into his room.

"Johnny?" she asked quietly

"What do you want?" came Johnny's voice from his bathroom.

Charlotte looked towards the locked bathroom door and sighed before sitting on Johnny's bed facing the door which Johnny was behind_. 'I swear he's more stubborn than me, locking himself in their so he doesn't have to see me' _she thought.

"Johnny...why is it honestly so wrong for me to be friends with them?" Charlotte asked figuring she should just get to the point quickly

Charlotte decided to now sit with her back against Johnny's headboard hugging the crimson red pillow that should be underneath her where she sat.

"It's just I don't know it bugs me alright! The other teams have only just got here and all of a sudden you, well I'm not the only person who knows you anymore..." Johnny replied

Charlotte looked towards the bathroom door that concealed Johnny before hugging the pillow tighter to her.

"Johnny, just because other people know me, it doesn't give you the right to act like such a jerk to them... or me, you weren't like this with your... our teammates, so why with everyone else?" Charlotte asked slightly fed up.

The bathroom door unlocked and Charlotte looked up as Johnny walked out a guilty look on his face, he walked around the bed and sat the on the other side of it his back leaning against Charlottes legs as he rested his head on her knees and turned it towards her face.

"Why are you hugging my pillow?" he asked slightly amused

They stared at each other before bursting out laughing; they stopped after 10 minutes their jaws aching and tear tracks on their faces.

"You know, it was good to laugh like that..." Johnny mused before facing Charlotte again, "I wasn't like it with our teammates because I knew I could still be here to watch... I mean I was still here so you weren't somewhere else... you were with people I know well...yeah that's why..."

Charlotte looked at Johnny confused for a minute before realizing he was answering her question from before. "Johnny, look I'm going to make other friends alright, you can't keep me locked up here with just you guys...it's just something you're going to have to get used to..." she said to him quietly before standing up making Johnny fall onto his bed so he was lying down flat before placing his pillow back.

"I know Charlotte, sorry for before, I'm just going to have to get used to it," Johnny said quietly.

Charlotte nodded in agreement before making her way out of his door. Johnny sighed after she left _'I wish I could keep you locked up here though Charlotte...' _he thought before drifting to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well that's this Chapter done

Let me know what you think

_**CurseHexJinx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry!!!! Haven't updated for ages!!!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!!

Characters will be OOC

Anyway I want to know who you think Charlotte should end up with Johnny or Bryan let me know!!

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade...unfortunately

'_thoughts'_

'talking'

'**Different language'**

In this chapter you see another side to Kai, Ray, Charlotte and the Blitzkriegs

Charlotte walked out of Johnny's room and closed the door quietly sighing to herself, as she looked up she jumped in surprise seeing Robert, Enrique and Oliver standing in front of her with guilty expressions on their faces.

"You three were listening to that?!" she asked them surprised and slightly embarrassed

"Yeah, we were...sorry...Anyway why were you hugging Johnny's pillow?" Oliver asked slightly amused.

"No idea actually, and do me a favour please don't listen in again?" Charlotte said, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you what happened next time ok?"

Enrique, Oliver and Robert nodded their heads in understanding before going towards their own rooms with Enrique dragging Charlotte with him.

Charlotte looked around Enrique's room before deciding to sit down on a cabinet in the corner.

"So Enrique, any reason you dragged me in here?" Charlotte asked slightly confused.

Enrique looked at her and shook his head saying no, "I just fancied a chat that's all" he replied.

Charlotte nodded at Enrique and they had a long conversation about their families and lives.

Charlotte looked towards the clock on Enrique's wall and gasped, making Enrique jump

"Whats wrong!?" he asked

"I was meant to go down to the blitzkrieg boys room at 6! Its 5 past now! Sorry Enrique I've got to go...is that ok with you?" Charlotte asked quickly.

Enrique nodded his head slowly trying to mask his disappointment, and Charlotte picked up on this straight away.

"Aw...c'mon Enrique, whats up? I won't go if you don't want me to" she said trying to cheer Enrique up.

Enrique looked up at her and smiled brightly, "Na...Don't worry about it, I just wanted a few rounds of Mario kart wii with you, but I'll get Oliver to play. Go see your friends"

Charlotte nodded in thanks to him a small smile on her face before she left the room in a hurry, diving past Robert who was hobbling to the lounge on his crutches and she shouted back a rushed apology before diving into the penthouse elevator. Robert shook his head as he watched her go.

"Someones in a hurry," he muttered to himself before continuing into the lounge.

(2 minutes later)

Charlotte rushed up the corridor on the 4th floor looking for the Blitzkriegs room, _"441, where the HELL is it!!!" _she thought as she made her way around the corridors of the fourth floor.

Finally she found the room after getting lost twice; she stood outside the door and composed herself, before knocking quietly.

She could here loud voices arguing in a different language, before the door was finally opened by Ray. "Ray?" she asked slightly confused, "please don't tell me this is the wrong room"

Ray chuckled at her and shook his head indicating it was the right room before letting her in. "We decided to come over here to chill out," he said.

"Who's we?" Charlotte asked fearing Ray had meant the loud mouth with blue hair from his team and the hyper blonde.

"Me and Kai, we needed a break from the insanity that is our team" he said laughing

Charlotte nodded and followed Ray into the main area where the Blitzkriegs and Kai were. Charlotte and Ray burst out laughing when they saw the Russians all tangled up on a bed wrestling.

"I don't want to know..." Ray and Charlotte deadpanned at the same time before looking at each other again and bursting out in laughter.

This caught the attention of the tangled heap of Russians, and they were soon trying to detangle themselves to stop looking like idiots in front of Charlotte. After a couple of minutes of laughter from Ray and Charlotte they decided to give up as they were getting more and more tangled in there de-tangling attempts.

"Hey Charlotte, nice of you to join us," Ian stated, obviously hinting about her being about 10 minutes late.

Charlotte looked at Ian and smiled slightly, "Yeah, sorry about that... Enrique was talking to me about stuff, and then I got lost because we haven't really been around the hotel, we've mainly been in the penthouse or tra....out?" _"That was close nearly mentioned training and Robert doesn't want anyone to know..." _she thought while waiting for a reply.

Ian nodded "Do we get to come up to your we're extremely rich so we're going to rub it in everyone's faces by having a one-story mansion on the top floor of the hotel penthouse?" he said cheekily, earning him a smack on the top of the head from one of the arms in the tangled Russian heap.

Charlotte laughed at him and shrugged "I'm not sure...maybe, if you behave" she giggled at the look that crossed Ians face at the thought of behaving. "Uh...why are you guys all tangled up anyway?"

"I want to know the answer to that myself," Ray said still amused by how stuck the Russians were.

They kept silent for a minute before a collective sigh was heard from the Russians, Kai decided to speak up "We were arguing over the TV remote, and know we can't even find the thing!" he sounded slightly put out by this fact.

Charlotte and Ray looked at the Russians and shook their heads. Ray nudged Charlotte and pointed discreetly to the floor by the corner of the bed, and as she looked she found the TV remote sticking out from under the bed slightly. She smirked at Ray a plan forming in her head.

"Ray you keep them busy while I grab the remote yeah?" she whispered to Ray.

Ray nodded his head grinning slightly, before distracting the heap on the bed, pretending to help them untangle from each other, while Charlotte swiped the remote; she nodded to Ray once she'd got it.

"Well guys you look pretty stuck I'm afraid, but I'd like to see how quickly you become un stuck when you realize what a certain someone is holding in her hand," he said amusement evident in his voice.

At once all the Russians seemed to turn towards where Charlotte was standing to see her waving the remote at them with a smirk on her face.

"THE REMOTE!!!" Tala shouted eagerly "Give it to me!!"

Charlotte looked at Ray and her smirk grew wider, "You know Ray? I think the best way to get this lot un-stuck would be to run away with this remote"

Ray looked at the Russian heap who were now trying to de-tangle themselves frantically, "Good idea let's go" he said smirking at the Russians before heading to the door quickly Charlotte close behind.

"Don't you dare!!" Ian shouted as Charlotte and Ray ran out the door and up the corridor.

"Ray, have you got your stuff ready for going out to eat?" Charlotte asked as they were running, Ray nodded saying he had, "Great! Grab it and we'll go up to mine"

Ray nodded and made a quick left turn down a corridor, ran into a hotel room and coming out so fast Charlotte was only by the corner as he came back.

"Which way to your penthouse elevator?" he asked as they caught their breath a loud thump was heard from the Blitzkriegs room followed by Russian curses and a thunder of running feet.

"Downstairs, main lobby" Charlotte said catching her breath "C'mon we need to hurry the Russians are coming!"

Ray and Charlotte looked at each other and burst out laughing at what Charlotte had just said before running towards the stairs leading to the main lobby.

(5 minutes later)

Charlotte and Ray finally made it into the lobby and ran across it, avoiding people and jumping over bags and suitcases to get to the penthouse elevator, as they got in they saw 5 angry Russians exiting an elevator. They waved at them cheekily holding up the remote victoriously as the doors of the penthouse elevator closed.

Once the elevator started moving Ray and Charlotte collapsed to the floor panting for breath. "Why was there so many stairs?" Charlotte asked

Ray shook his head and shrugged unable to answer. They slowly caught their breath and stood up as the elevator got nearer the penthouse.

"You can get changed up here then we'll go back down and give the remote tot hat lot... bit suicidal but oh well," Charlotte stated as the elevator doors opened.

"Whats suicidal?" they were asked as they stepped out the elevator, they both jumped and saw the rest of the Majestic team standing with confused looks on their faces.

Charlotte looked at Ray then her teammates and smirked "Robbing the TV remote off 5 angry Russians, then going to give it back after we get changed" she said as if it was nothing.

Johnny and Enrique burst out laughing, whilst Robert shook his head in disbelief and Oliver smiled slightly amused.

"Oh... Rays getting changed up here, is that alright?" Charlotte added almost as an afterthought.

Robert nodded his head and gestured for Oliver to show Ray to his room so he could change.

"So...uh I'll just be going to get changed now ok?" Charlotte said to the three remaining members of her team before going to her room not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Well that's this chapter done sorry it took so long!

In the next one Ray and Charlotte have to face their Russian friends and then go to an all you can eat buffet with 5 angry Russian, Tyson...and everyone else

Review if you want, tell me what you think

Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone I haven't wrote in so long, college work took up my time

Characters will probably be OOC I'm afraid, and there wil be a little bit of language from Bryan

Disclaimer... Nope I don't own beyblade or pretty much anything else in this... but I do own my OC and her blade

'Normal speech'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Different language'**

This is the last chance for people to decide whether charlotte should end up with Johnny or Bryan let me know before the next chapter comes out

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x...x.x...x...x..x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Re-cap::

Ray and charlotte had run off with the Blitzkrieg boys remote for the TV. And had narrowly escaped to the majestic's penthouse from the angry Blitzkriegs and Kai, and were now getting changed ready to go to the restaurant with all the teams.

On with the story!...

Robert sighed and looked towards his remaining team members, "come on you 2 we better get changed to, and as you know this is one of the most expensive restaurants in this area we're going to so dress as you would when it is just our team going out," he said before moving toward his room.

Enrique and Johnny slowly made their way towards their rooms also, just as Ray, Charlotte and Oliver came out of there respected rooms finished getting changed.

Ray looked towards Charlotte, then towards Oliver before looking down at himself he felt severely under dressed in his basic suit, as Oliver was wearing a handmade white tux and charlotte was wearing a light purple cocktail dress with diamonds going up it.

"Ok, am I going to be allowed in this restaurant in this suit?" he asked nervously. Oliver and Charlotte nodded at him, confused by why he asked. " I just feel a little bit under dressed compared to you to that's all" ray added.

"Don't worry about it Ray," Oliver said, before looking towards Charlotte. "Weren't you two meant to be giving a certain group of Russians there remote back?" he asked smirking slightly.

Charlotte and Ray looked at each other and groaned they had totally forgotten about the remote. "Oliver tell Mr. Dickenson we might be late ok?" ray asked Oliver, who nodded at them before ushering them into the elevator. "Oh Charlotte just remember, Robert hates lateness," he added as the doors shut and Charlotte and Ray made their way down to the lobby.

Ray and Charlotte stood in silence as the elevator made its way to the hotel's lobby, to them it felt like an age before the elevator doors finally opened, they both sighed as they left the elevator and looked around for their Russian friends.

As they walked further into the lobby they heard a slightly amused sounding cough from behind them, they turned around to see a smirking Kai dressed in an expensive looking dark grey suit. "I see you two have finally come back," he stated to Ray and Charlotte, who nodded their heads in agreement to him.

Kai shook his head and gestured for the two of them to follow him as he went towards the elevator which would take them towards the Blitzkriegs room. Charlotte and Ray sighed again looking at each other then shaking their heads. Who would've knew stealing the remote from the 5 Russians would cause this much grief and silent treatment.

Finally Kai lead them into the Blitzkriegs room after what felt like years for Ray and Charlotte. Once they entered all noise from the room stopped and Charlotte and Ray had 5 pairs of eyes staring at them. Charlotte and Ray matched each of the Russians stares evenly then looked at each other and started laughing quietly.

"And what are you two laughing at exactly?" Tala asked sounding slightly annoyed with the two.

At this question Charlotte and Ray burst out into loud laughter, gaining very non-amused looks off the Russians.

"You 5 are unbelievable, sulking over a remote!" Ray said amusement filling his voice as Charlotte nodded in agreement.

Spencer cracked a grin and nodded his head "You two do have a point you know, 5 of the most feared bladers in the world sulking over a remote," he said with laughter evident in his voice.

Soon all 5 Russians were grinning slightly and the remote was forgotten as the 7 friends started talking. As they talked time seemed to rush by at soon it was half seven Kai looked towards the clock on the wall of the room and realized they had to meet everyone soon.

"**Hadn't you 4 best be getting changed?" **Kai asked the Blitzkriegs in their native tongue

Tala nodded his head in agreement to Kai, and ushered Charlotte Ray and Kai out of their room so they could get changed. Kai, Ray and Charlotte looked at each other wandering what they should do now.

"Um...we could go and see if Tyson and them are ready, or maybe the White Tigers?" Ray said trying to be helpful

"Or we could just wait here until those 4 are ready and go nowhere near pink things or the idiots we call teammates?" Kai said, Charlotte and Ray nodded agreeing with him and the three made themselves comfortable on the floor outside the Blitzkriegs room.

About 15 minutes later the door opened revealing Spencer looking very uncomfortable in a navy blue suit. "You 3 waited here for us? Shouldn't you go down to the lobby with your teams, they'll freak if they see you go down with us," he said.

Kai shook his head and stood up before pulling ray and charlotte from the floor. "WE decided we wanted to go down to the lobby with you lot so we're going to go down to the lobby with you lot," he said.

Spencer nodded his head and called for the other 3 Blitzkrieg who slowly followed him out of their hotel room, Ian in a dark green suit, Tala in a white suit and Bryan in a light grey suit, all 3 looked as uncomfortable as Spencer at being dressed up.

The 6 boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "I'm guessing that your whole team is going to be all poshly dressed then?" Tala said

Charlotte nodded her head at them in silent agreement. They all sighed and followed her down the corridors, they approached the elevator they saw it was crowded with the other teams ready to make their way down to the lobby.

"Stairs," Ian and Spencer said at the same time, before leading everyone else towards them.

As they walked down the stairs the group of 7 split slightly with Ian and Spencer at the front, Kai, Ray and Tala in the middle and Charlotte and Bryan in the back.

"Hey Bryan? What were you going to say to me on the bus here?" Charlotte asked as her and Bryan slowed down further away form the others.

Bryan looked at her before stopping completely and sighing slightly. "I was just going to ask you if you were ok... you know with that pink bitch cutting your face and most of the others down the front of the bus judging you without knowing you," he said quietly.

Charlotte looked up at him and smiled "thanks Bryan," she said before moving into him and giving him a quick and gentle hug.

Bryan stared at her and smiled as she turned around and continued down the stairs, before walking to catch up with her.

"You do realize everyone, including my team, Kai and Ray are going to be looking at us two like aliens when we get to the lobby?" Bryan asked Charlotte

She looked towards him and smiled "oh well let them think what they want," she said before walking down the last few steps Bryan quietly following her.

'_That girl, she really is one in a million' _hethought a they stepped into the lobby together

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..xx.x.x.x..xx..xx.x

I know I said at the end of the last chapter this one would have the restaurant scene in it however I need people to tell me whether Charlotte should get with Bryan or Johnny before I write it so let me know what you think ASAP

Thanks for reading

Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

The Female Majestic Chapter 8

Sorry for so long before this update been busy with college and vets...

Now on with the story

**Different language**

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

As Bryan and Charlotte entered the lobby they found several pairs of eyes staring at them some with disgust, some with suspicion and some with amusement, Mariah the worst.

"_Damn I knew this was a bad idea" _Bryan thought as he felt the eyes staring at him, he growled at the eyes and made his way over to his team, Charlotte silently took this as a sign to go towards her team and walked over to them slowly deliberately standing on Mariah's foot as she went by.

"OWWW! YOU COW!" Mariah screamed as Charlottes stiletto dug into her pink ballerina slipper. Charlotte just carried on walking towards her team, smirking slightly.

Johnny rolled his eyes as Charlotte walked over, _"Why, why is she doing things to defend him...him of all people!" _He sighed and forced a smile onto his face as Charlotte walked towards him.

"He-hum!" Mr. Dickenson coughed loudly to get the attention of everyone over Mariah's screaming. Everyone turned towards him and followed him as he made his way outside the hotel where a bus was waiting.

Judy stepped forward gaining the attention of the teams who were all talking amongst themselves, "Right! Everyone get on the bus we have reservations at the restaurant in half an hour!"

The teams slowly made their way onto to the bus shuffling their feet leaving the Majestic's, Judy and Mr. Dickenson standing outside, Mr. Dickenson and Judy looked towards the team in confusion.

"Well get on the bus then," Judy said in an annoyed tone.

Robert stared at her in slight disgust, "You honestly think we are going on that bus to a Michelin star restaurant?" he said before looking towards a white stretch limo coming into the hotels entrance, "we are going in this, don't worry you don't have to pay for it, it's one of Enrique's dads business partners," he added when he saw Judy's disbelief at the limo pulling up behind the bus.

The Majestic's strolled towards the limo, the driver rushing out to greet them all warmly, opening the door to allow them in.

Mr. Dickenson shook his head chuckling to himself and him and Judy walked onto the bus, "the Majestic's have their own transport so we will be going now," he said.

"Yeah! A limo, what are they trying to say all wearing hand-made originals from top designers and going in a limo, none of us are good enough for them, or are they just rubbing their money in our faces huh?" Mariah shouted trying to create uproar.

Tyson joined in with her nodding vigorously as he said "yeah, I mean c'mon what's wrong with just coming on the bus with all of us, what do they think they're doing they're going to get to the restaurant wayyy before us! WHAT IF THEY EAT ALL THE FOOD!" he screamed in horror.

Majestic's journey:

The Majestic's all sat comfortably in the Italian leather seats in the roomy limo sipping champagne as they made small talk, Enrique looked towards Johnny and then Charlotte with mischief in his eyes, "Sooooo Charlotte, what's with you and Bryan turning up after all of your other new friends then?" he asked looking towards Johnny for his reaction.

Oliver looked towards Charlotte in interest waiting for her reply, whilst Enrique and Robert were staring at Johnny waiting for his explosion. Charlotte gazed towards Enrique and smiled "We were just talking Enrique get your mind out of the gutter!" she said before laughing at his face.

Johnny glared at Charlotte, "So just talking took you 10 minutes longer to get down stairs than any of them other Russians or Ray huh?" he said his voice rising slightly.

Charlotte glared back at him insulted by his tone in voice, "Johnny bloody hell, I thought we went over this! I am allowed other friends! I am allowed to talk to other people! It's no business of yours what I was talking to Bryan about and why it took so long!" she screamed back at him.

Enrique smirked ready for the entertainment of Johnny and Charlotte arguing to begin, but Robert put a stop to it before it had even began, "Charlotte, Johnny behave! Honestly you are going to show us all up by getting into a fight now, in fact you are going to show us up in front of a business partner of Enrique's father who we know is interested in joining your families new business corporations partnerships and he's not going to be impressed if he sees the two heirs to them arguing like fools!" he said in a stern voice showing there was no room for argument.

Charlotte and Johnny nodded at him showing him they understood before turning to each other and talking about their future businesses. Enrique sighed glaring at Robert for ruining his fun before sitting back and relaxing as they continued their journey to the restaurant. Robert shook his head and watched silently as they passed the bus containing the other teams. Oliver looked towards Johnny and sighed _"He is fighting a losing battle now," _he thought.

Bus journey:

There was a heavy silence on the bus after Tyson's outburst, many thinking of how the Majestic's were being so stuck up.

Bryan sighed as he gazed out of the window, as always his team were at the back of the bus with only Kai and Ray for company not that he was complaining about that mind.

"**So Bryan... want to tell us why you and Charlotte took so long?" **Tala asked in their mother tongue.

"**We were talking that's all Tala," **Bryan replied looking fed up of the conversation already, his teammates and Kai nodded excepting his answer, while Ray just looked towards all of them confused.

"I really need to learn Russian," he said getting nods of his Russian friends, before they all fell into a peaceful silence that was unfortunately for them soon interrupted.

Mariah glared towards the back of the bus where Ray was sitting with all the psychos as she liked to call them she swore they were brainwashing him. She got up wincing as she stood up _"That cow that complete cow! How dare she! How dare she do that to me!" _She thought as she got reminded of Charlotte standing on her.

She looked towards the back of the bus again and made up her mind, she stormed towards the back of the bus limping as she went, once she got there she gave Ray a sweet smile before glaring at the Russians.

She turned towards Bryan and screamed "YOU! YOU! COMPLETE PSYCHOPATHIC WEIRDO! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND HAS DONE TO MY FOOT!" she then put her foot on the metal bar on the seat in front of Bryan, the Russians and Ray all looked towards her foot where they could see blood had dyed her pink shoe bright red.

Bryan smirked and looked at Mariah's face "And am I supposed to be bothered about you or your foot, you pathetic girl?" he asked his hate for Mariah evident in his voice.

Mariah screamed in outrage at his comment before turning towards Ray who was sitting next to Kai by the window "Ray-Ray are you just going to sit there and let him talk to me like that? What have they done to you? Have they brainwashed you?" she asked him upset he wasn't defending her.

Ray sighed and looked at Mariah angry she had even suggested he had been brainwashed by his Russian friends "Mariah go and sit down, and stop being so pathetic, these people you keep insulting are my friends, and if you don't start realizing it you will NOT be my friend for much longer!" he said to her carefully in a stern voice.

Her response went unheard over Tyson and Dai-chi's shout of "They've overtaken us in that limo, overtaken us! Mr. Dickenson can't we go any faster!"

Lee breaking his conversation with Max by Dai-chi and Tyson's shouts of horror realized Mariah was at the back of the bus and soon dragged her back down to her seat.

Ray stared at Bryan for the continuation of the journey wandering why he hadn't told Mariah Charlotte wasn't his girlfriend.

The two groups finally reached the restaurant and Judy ushered the teams off the bus quickly and into the restaurant it seemed it had been leaked the top blading teams were dining there tonight and the paparazzi had come out in force, however it turned out she had no need to worry as once the Majestic's slipped out of the limo the paparazzi turned their attention towards them, reporters turning up from no-where.

Once the Majestic's finally made their way into the restaurant Judy glared at them, "Next time how about not leaking to the paparazzi about us all going to a restaurant," she said snidely.

Robert looked towards her and growled slightly "They were not here because the teams were her Judy, they were here because in case you have forgotten, our parents and us are some of the richest and successful business people in the world,"

"And what exactly has that go to do with them being here?" she replied still not buying into what Robert had said.

"Because women if you must know Charlotte and my parents have just gone into partnerships in two of their corporations and Enrique's father is looking into joining into one of them as well, they weren't here about beyblading they were here to see the heirs of giant business people you know our parents and the fact they all may be going into partnership they may not have happened without us all being in the same team and friends!" Johnny exclaimed at Judy disgusted with her behaviour.

Judy just continued glaring but said no more, especially once Kenny had confirmed the reason for the paparazzi being their pictures already surfacing on the internet, and reports of the partnerships on the internet.

Mr. Dickenson sighed and ushered the teams and Judy into the restaurant where a table had been set for the blading teams.

That's it for now... next one should be out soon as long as everything goes well

Thanks for reading

Ciao

CurseHexJinx


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait everyone

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed

I don't' own beyblade character but I own my OC

... ... ...

The teams slowly walked into the private room they would be eating in that night and started moving towards the table when coughed to get there attention, they all slowly turned back around to stare at the man.

"The table has already be set up with name tags at the seat you should be sitting in, you may notice that you will not be sitting with your entire team," he stated to the teams, an uproar of mummers and mutters started as soon as he said these words for the blading teams in front of him, "He-hum," he coughed bringing them to silence once more, "I have done this to allow outer-team bonding and friendships to form across the teams. You may now find your seats thank you" he finished

The teams slowly shuffled toward the grand oak table in the middle of the room walking around the table till they found their designated seat.

Soon everyone was seated as follows:

Mr. Dickenson looked down the table and smiled, he had put Tyson next to his brother with his grandfather across form them in hope they would be able to control Tyson's inability to contain himself whilst eating, and had put the newest Majestic's member next to her fellow Brit and teammate as she had known Johnny the longest. 'Yes this arrangement should do nicely' he thought to himself.

The bladers looked around the table then at the people they were sitting next to in interest and smiling at them some enthusiastically and others politely. Soon people began talking to those sitting next to them, as the waiters came in with menus for starters and the main course, soon everyone had ordered, minus Tyson who was sulking because Hiro was only letting him choose one thing off each course, after a few fake tears and grandpa granger hitting Tyson around the back of the head, he finally decided on the two biggest meals and everyone soon fell back into talking to those around them, some just out of politeness.

Charlotte looked across the table to Bryan across from her and noticed that neither Kenny or Gary were talking to him, she sighed quietly before looking Bryan in the eyes and giving him a warm smile, he stared at her for a few seconds before offering a small smile undetectable to anyone else around them, before averting his gaze away from her and down towards Ray and Tala who were chatting about something in small whispers he frowned slightly before turning his attention towards the doors as the waiters came back in with the starters.

Charlotte looked at the two people either side of Bryan silently trying to decide how she would get one of them talking to him, she sighed again and looked towards Johnny next to her he was staring at her with a questioning gaze.

"What's up with you?" He asked as their food was placed in front of them

Charlotte looked at Johnny and shook her head giving him a small smile "Nothing much Johnny, I just think Mr. Dickenson made some strange choices in his little seating plans," she said quietly to him.

Johnny looked up the table for a minute before nodding his head at her, "I think your right you know, I mean look at our poor Ollie he looks bloody terrified sitting next to Grangers Grandfather, and as for putting Mariah and Tyson next to each other well, they'll create a we hate Majestic's club by the end of this meal," he sniggered at this thought and added in a whisper "If Judy was sitting next to them it would of been made 2 minutes into us being here."

Charlotte smiled in amusement and nodded, "True true, well if they start a we hate the Majestic's club or whatever we'll just have to beat there asses in the tournament," she replied

Johnny nodded his head in agreement and was about to reply when a voice the other side of Charlotte piped up.

"Heyyyy! Don't insult my team just because one member of us may be a bit umm... of a mental case, you won't beat us without a fight!" the voice said.

Johnny laughed and turned away to answer a question Ray had asked him on the same subject. Before turning to Charlotte again, "I forgot we were surrounded by teammates of those we were just talking about," he said before joining Ray in a much friendlier conversation.

Charlotte shook her head and turned to the boy sitting the other side of her, before quickly glancing across the table toward Bryan, then back at the boy next to her.

'He looks trustworthy enough for me' she thought to herself.

"Your Kevin right?" she asked the green haired boy, "The one who ran up the bus from the airport with hyper sugar rush blondie down there?"

The boy looked at her and nodded, "Ya, that's me what of it?" he asked slightly wary of the girl talking to him.

"Can I ask you something?" she said back

Kevin looked unsure for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement, "OK," he replied.

"Why do you all hate the Blitzkrieg so much? I know what they did all those years ago in Moscow, but they weren't in control of their actions I heard at the court trail of Voltaire and his lackey" she asked in a whisper.

Kevin looked at her with wide eyes and said in a very quiet voice, "You were at that trail why? No-one was supposed to be there!"

Charlotte sighed and looked around the table making sure no-one had heard there comments before continuing, "Can I explain that to you after when no-one else can hear us please?" she asked in a whisper

Kevin looked at her and nodded, "OK, but if you want to know why, it's really because they don't make the effort to talk to us, and after stealing our bit-beasts and trying to take over the world, you would think they would of at least apologised, yet they just keep up that cold exterior," he said so quietly Charlotte at to lean in to hear his words.

Charlotte looked at Kevin with a small but sad smile, "Kevin, there so many reasons behind this all none of you know, I will explain them to you later when we meet, but you cannot tell anyone about said meeting or what I tell you ok?" she asked sincerity laced in all her words.

Kevin nodded in understanding, "I promise, I will never tell a soul," he said solemnly.

Charlotte smiled at him in thanks, "Oh yeah do you think you can get your teammate over there to say at least a couple of words to Bryan before the end of this meal?" she asked him

Kevin looked at her then Gary before giving Charlotte a small smile and slyly making his way over to Gary undetected and whispered in his ear, Gary looked confused for a minute before giving a small nod.

Kevin snuck back into his seat and smiled at Charlotte, indicating that Gary would indeed at least say a few words to Bryan, what they were Charlotte didn't care as long as Bryan was not sat there all night with two people next to him making no actions to acknowledge him.

Once the main course arrived everyone fell silent and ate there food, whilst eating hers, Charlotte felt a nudge from Kevin and looked at him to see him pointing over the table at Gary. As Charlotte looked over she saw Bryan and Gary exchange in a small conversation before going back too there food. Charlotte smiled at Kevin and thanked him quietly. Kevin nodded at her in acceptance before they went back to their food.

'Someone finally acknowledged me and decided to trust me, I may have found a friend here who doesn't just look over me as if I'm an idiot' Kevin thought to himself glancing at Charlotte out of the corner of his eye a small smile on his face.

(Time skip to after meal...)

Everyone filed out of the restaurant, rejoining there teams as they went; the only two who hung back were Charlotte and Kevin.

"Meet me at 1am in the hotels gardens," Charlotte whispered as they left the restaurant, Kevin gave a nod of agreement before running up to his team. Charlotte watched him go and continued walking forwards looking at the floor in deep thought when she walked into someone's chest she looked up ready to apologising to the person politely.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," she said before looking at the person she had walked into.

As she looked up her eyes met a pair of pale lilac ones, "Hi Bryan," she said smiling happily at the boy she had walked into.

Bryan looked at her his eyes softening as he did, a small smile made its way onto his face, "thank you," he said to her quietly.

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"For getting someone other than my team, Kai, Ray or you to at least say a few words to me," Bryan said seeing her confusion.

Charlotte smiled at him and shook her head before grabbing and squeezing Bryan's hand, "It's no problem Bryan, besides I had help,"

Bryan looked down to the hand Charlotte was now holding loosely before giving her a questioning glance, "from who? The only people I know willing to help me are my teammates, Kai, Ray and now you,"

"From Kevin," Charlotte replied with a smile, "He's not an idiot like everyone seems to think,"

Bryan nodded at her in understanding before glancing behind Charlotte; she turned around and saw her team waiting for her. She sighed as she saw Johnny's face, "I best be off see you back at the hotel," she said "Say hi to the guys from me," she added before running to her team and getting in their limo.

Bryan walked silently over to his team ignoring their questioning glances and walked onto the bus his teammates following, as he walked up the bus he saw Kevin sitting away from the other teams, and caught his eye giving him a small smile before walking further up the bus.

(Time skip of bus journey...)

The Majestic's were waiting in the lobby when the other teams piled through the doors of the hotel, they stared at the other teams almost as if they were saying yeah we're better than you, we can afford transport which moves more than 10 mile an hour.

A few of the others gave them glares as they met up with them in the middle of the lobby. Mr. Dickenson once again called the team's attention to him.

"Right, we are leaving you to do as you please now," he said indicating to himself, Grandpa Granger, Hiro and Judy, "However it is now half past 11 so can you please all remember at least for tonight to go to bed at a reasonable time please," he finished off as he, Hiro and Grandpa Granger started walking away, Judy however stayed in her spot and glared at the teams.

"Cause any trouble however or major damages to this hotel and you and your team will find yourselves out of this tournament faster than you can say let it rip," Judy stated before looking at the Majestic's and intensifying her glare "And no amount of money or power in the world will change that," she gave the Majestic's a smug smile before walking towards the 3 men now waiting for her.

The Majestic's all looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "I swear max if she wasn't your mother I would have her killed sometimes," Oliver stated seriousness evident in his voice.

"You can do that?" Dai-chi and Mystel said in awe.

"Easily," Enrique replied

Dai-chi and Mystel nodded in understanding before chatting away about how awesome it would be if they could get people killed.

Robert shook his head at the two of them before looking toward his team, "All of you upstairs now, we need to order some stuff,"

Max looked at Robert with worry etched on his face before running over to him, "What do you mean order some stuff, you're not serious about my mom are you!" he asked panicked.

Johnny laughed "No you dolt, we were ordering stuff for a party for before and after this tournament... but if you'd rather we all ring our best assassins then we'll do that instead,"

Max gulped and shook his head furiously "No! No, party stuff would be fine," he said

Johnny patted max on the head, "I thought it would be somehow," he said

Enrique stared at Robert with a questioning gaze, Robert why do we have to go all the way upstairs to ring people about party stuff we can stay down here and do it with everyone else around." He said

Robert looked down at Enrique then towards the other teams, "True, but I think that everyone would prefer u snot talking on the phone whilst catching up is happening between most of them," he stated.

Brooklyn looked at the Majestic's before stepping forward "We do not mind, rather us all be here rather than one team missing because they are making business calls."

Robert nodded, "Very well then,"

The teams soon found themselves sitting in an area of the lobby full of sofas and beanbags. Robert looked towards the other teams and caught the eye of each team captain they all looked at each other then at Robert questionably.

"We were thinking tomorrow for the first party is that acceptable?" he asked them.

The team captains looked at each other and nodded, "That is fine," Kai stated being spokesperson for the teams. Robert nodded his head in understanding before looking at his team and gaining there undivided attention with a near undetectable cough. The other team captains shook their heads at this and imagined trying to get their own teams so responsive to such a small and quiet action.

"Oliver get hold of your finest caterers, Johnny your finest decorators, Enrique get hold of your finest entertainment people, "Robert said loudly, soon the three people in question were on their phones speaking in the native tongues.

This gained the attention of the other bladers in the room, "So when you said party stuff, you meant people?" Garland asked

Robert nodded his head "yes, party stuff, that's these people's jobs therefore they are the main party stuff," he replied

A few gave Robert an unbelieving look shaking their heads at Roberts statement, Robert however ignored this and turned to Charlotte who was still staring at him patiently, "Tell the manager I need to meet with him now no questions asked, then do whatever you please until I need your assistance again," Robert said to her, she nodded and walked over to the front desk coming back in barely 5 minutes.

Robert looked at her expectantly, "he will see you now in his office and has held all other phone calls and meetings for you, his office is behind reception, he's the one with the red hair over by reception," she said to him before walking away to talk to the Blitzkrieg.

Mariah watched as Charlotte approached the Majestic's a devious smile appearing on her face, Kevin looked toward Mariah about to ask her a question when he saw her staring at charlotte, he sighed and shook his head, before finding a pen and paper on the table scribbling a note.

"I'm popping to the toilet," he said to Lee as he left.

Kevin looked ahead of him and saw Bryan and Charlotte both glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes, as Bryan was nearest to the gap he would go through to get to the toilet the note was for him and as he walked past he slipped it into Bryans hand undetected by everyone except the man he had given it to.

Bryan stiffened as he felt the not being pressed into his hand but soon relaxed and looked at his teammates and friends, Spencer, Ray and Kai were having a conversation about the differences in Japanese, Russian and Chinese cultures, whilst Tala, Charlotte and Ian were talking in small whispers giggling now and again. Bryan checked his friends again making sure they were truly distracted before opening the note in his hand, it read:

_Mariah is up to something look at the way she is staring over at you lot, watch her – Kevin_

Bryan crumpled the note in his hand and looked towards the girl in question and saw her staring over at them all, he glared at her as she made eye contact with him, she soon looked away, Bryan smirked before getting dragged back into Spencer, Ray and Kai's conversation.

As Kevin walked back past him he gave a small nod of thanks before turning back to his conversation. Heeding Kevin's warning Bryan looked up again 5 minutes later to see Mariah limping over to them; he smirked at that, still finding it hard to believe Charlotte had stood on Mariah's ballet shoes with her stiletto just to defend him. As Mariah was approaching she saw she was heading towards Charlotte and he moved quickly to put himself in front of her as Mariah brought down her foot in the way only a martial artist could, Mariah gasped in pain as she hit Bryans shoulder, turning everyone's attention towards the two of them, Charlotte looked at Bryan in front of her then around him seeing Mariah's foot still in place on his shoulder and glared at the girl in front of Bryan.

"I suppose that was aimed at me, whilst my back was turned," Charlotte said hatred in her voice.

Mariah looked around for some form of support, and caught Tyson's eye, Tyson nodded at Mariah and came over acting as if he was a hard man.

"What you going to do Bryan now hmm? Hit or try and kill Mariah all because she tried to kick your precious psycho cow in the back of the head." Tyson said smugly

Bryan looked towards Tyson and glared before placing his hand on Mariah's foot at removing it from his shoulder only to get punched in the face by Tyson. Bryan looked towards Tyson his glare intensifying.

Charlotte looked at Bryan before looking toward Tyson and Mariah and shaking her head, she placed her hand on Bryan's upper arm squeezing it in reassurance as she stood next to him. "And why did you hit Bryan then Tyson?" she asked the boy her voice as cold as ice

Tyson looked toward Charlotte with disgust, "Because he touched her!" he shouted

Charlotte looked at Tyson and laughed at him, "Sooo if I do this?" she said before punching Mariah in the face and watching her fall to the floor. "Are you going to hit me to?" Charlotte asked Tyson.

Tyson looked at Charlotte then Mariah on the floor before glaring at Charlotte, and going over to Mariah and helping her into a nearby chair, once he had done this he walked back over to where Charlotte and Bryan now stood glaring at him, before turning and jumping full force on Charlottes foot, Charlotte cried out in pain as Tyson did this alerting her teammates to her situation, before they even got close Bryan quicker than anyone had seen him move had Tyson pinned against the wall by his collar. Soon Bryan was joined by 4 very angry Europeans, and he left Tyson to them as he headed back over to Charlotte.

"You dare touch our teammate again Tyson you dare and I will get the entire assassin population of Italy to hunt you down" Enrique seethed.

"And I Tyson will make sure no-one on this planet will sell you food or anyone else food for you!" Oliver threatened.

"You Tyson are the most uncouth person on this Earth, hurting a woman so coldly is the biggest sin you could ever commit, you are not worthy to be on this planet," Robert said pointing one of his crutches at Tyson's neck in fury.

Johnny looked at his male teammates then at Tyson before punching Tyson directly in the jaw, he watched as Tyson fell to the floor before standing over him, "And I Tyson unlike my teammates do not threaten for a first offence," he said before joining his male teammates in walking towards where Charlotte was surrounded by the Blitzkrieg, Ray and Kai.

As they got nearer they saw Ray carefully taking off Charlottes Stiletto which she was still wearing from them going out before. As Ray took off her shoe, they heard a pained groan from their female teammate and the protectiveness in them started to grow, soon they were sitting silently with the Blitzkrieg and Kai watching Ray inspect Charlotte's foot. The other teams looked on in shock before deciding to help Mariah and Tyson before someone noticed the 3 injured bladers and started asking questions.

Charlotte looked at Ray as he inspected her foot letting out a hiss of pain as Ray past over a rather painful spot on her foot, she noticed her team sitting silently with the Blitzkrieg and gave them a warm smile of thanks, they gave slight nods back before turning their attention back to Ray and watching him carefully.

Charlotte felt a presence behind her and saw Bryan holding the shoulder Mariah had kicked, she looked at him then Ray before telling Ray to stop a minute, standing up and grabbing Bryans good arm pulling him down to the floor with her as her foot finally gave in to the pain. She looked at Bryan giving him a look that said stay or I will get up and chase you around till you do.

Charlotte looked across the room and saw Kevin staring over a sad smile on his face, she ignored Rays pleas for her to stay still and twisted her upper body around catching Kevin's eye and calling him over with her hand. Kevin stared for a few seconds before slowly making his way across to them away from the where the other teams were sorting out Tyson and Mariah.

He walked over and looked at Charlotte, "You called?" he said in an amused tone, Charlotte looked at him and smiled nodding.

"Yeah, can you look at his shoulder, no matter what he says just do it," she said

Bryan looked at her glaring slightly, she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to smile slightly and shake his head.

"Will you take your top off so I can see your shoulder then?" Kevin asked Bryan awkwardly, Bryan growled before doing as he was told and pulling his top off, a whistle came from Ian as they saw his shoulder.

"Are all you people trained in martial arts to that standard?" Ian asked looking from Ray to Kevin.

Ray looked towards Ian and let out a small giggle, "Actually Mariah, is the weakest out of the lot of us," he stated

Ian looked at Ray and nodded knowing it was the truth. Kevin watched this exchange of words happening before nodding to himself and studying Bryan's shoulder which was already turning a dark shade of purple.

"Ray have you got any of the bruise cream with you?" he asked, Ray looked up from Charlottes foot and nodded at Kevin.

"Yeah in my room why?" Ray asked

Kevin looked at Ray then looked at Bryans shoulder and back to ray again, "Why do you think?" Kevin asked sarcasm evident in his voice. Ray nodded and blushed at his own lack of understanding before looking at Kai.

"Kai go up to our room and get the round khaki tub out of my bag please?" ray asked

Kai nodded and walked briskly out of the lobby into the elevator, Ray studied Charlotte's foot for another minute before looking up at her.

"Luckily you have no broken bones, however the top of your foot is going to be the same colour as Bryans shoulder in about an hour ." he said

Charlotte looked at Bryans should the dark purple bruise was slowly spreading from his shoulder and was now down onto his collar bone and the same amount down on his back. Bryan noticing Charlotte was staring looked to and noticed the bruise as well. Bryan looked at Charlotte and smiled when he saw concern in her eyes.

"It's fine Charlotte, if I hadn't of stopped her you could be dead now, my shoulder is allot harder than the back of your head," he stated staring into her eyes to show he meant every word.

Charlotte smiled at him and nodded, before leaning over and giving him a gentle hug careful of his shoulder for about 2 minutes before releasing him and moving back to her position.

"What was that for?" he asked slightly confused at the sudden show of affection.

"To say thanks," Charlotte replied smiling at him.

Soon Kai arrived back Khaki tub in hand Ray smiled as he saw Kai coming and quickly accepted the tub from him opening it, Kevin stepped around Charlotte and Bryan and took some cream from the tub and walking back over to Bryan. Ray also took some of the cream before putting the tub down on the floor.

The Majestic's, Kai and Blitzkrieg boys watching all peered down into the tub and saw an apple green mixture, they all looked at each other and shrugged before turning their attention back to their injured friends in front of them. Kevin and Ray were slowly massaging the cream onto the bruising shoulder and foot of Bryan and Charlotte, after two minutes they were satisfied and allowed Charlotte and Bryan to get up.

As she got up Charlotte stumbled slightly as she put pressure onto her painful foot falling into Bryans injured shoulder in the process, they looked at each other and rolled their eyes before looking at Ray and Kevin.

"Thanks," they both said simultaneously.

Kevin and Ray merely nodded at them before turning towards Bryan and Charlottes teammates.

"This stuff has to be put on them bruises for a week twice a day," Kevin stated.

"And it's probably a good idea for them not to train during that time either," Ray added

Tala and Robert nodded in understanding.

"Well come to our penthouse to administer it then to them so we are away from the prying eyes of others," Robert said clearly meaning Judy and Mr. Dickenson.

The Blitzkrieg and Kai looked at Robert strangely before nodding in agreement with the arrangement.

Soon everything fell silent between the two teams and two neko-jin before Tala suddenly burst out with a question that was on all their minds.

"Since when did you start talking to Kevin?" he asked looking towards his two injured friends.

"At the restaurant," Charlotte and Bryan stated

"Thanks for telling me about Mariah being on her way over by the way," Bryan said looking at Kevin uncomfortably.

Kevin nodded at Bryan and smiled "No worries," he said.

"What do you mean Bryan and how did you start talking?" Ray asked.

Charlotte and Kevin looked at each other sighing before turning back to the others.

... ... ...

That's all for now

Reviews would be nice but it's your choice if you do or not

_**CurseHexJinx**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I really need to update more often...

Disclaimer – Do not own beyblade

'Normal Speech'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Different language'**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tala looked impatiently at Kevin and Charlotte, "Well?" he asked.

Charlotte looked at Tala and gave him a small smile, "We got talking at the restaurant, Kevin was sitting next to me," she said

Kevin nodded along with what Charlotte was saying before adding, "She discovered that I'm not really that big a fan of Mariah either,"

The Blitzkrieg, Majestics and Kai smiled at this whilst Ray looked confused, "I thought you were good friends with her? Actually I thought you had a crush on her to be honest Kevin," Ray stated

Kevin looked at Ray horrified and shook his head no violently, "Maybe when we were younger I had a crush on her, but definitely not now, not since I realised how much of an obsessive and temperamental cow she is," Kevin replied.

Ray nodded his head in understanding, Charlotte quickly glanced at Bryan before continuing, "And then I asked Kevin if..." she started to say about how she had got Kevin to make Gary talk to Bryan but stopped when she saw Bryan give her a harsh glare.

"I decided Kevin deserved a chance as he hadn't really insulted us as much as the others and he had not judged Charlotte by his teammate's opinions or on first appearances," Bryan stated.

The others nodded in understanding before staring over to the other side of the room where Tyson and Mariah had been surrounded by the other bladers.

(Other side of room)

"Mariah hold still," Emily said as she tended to Mariah's cheek, Kenny was having a much worse time dealing with Tyson who was now sulking because he was punched.

Lee stood behind Emily watching as she tended to his sister, "Mariah, I am ashamed and disgusted by your actions, you have disgraced me, never do you attack someone who's back is turned, don't you remember the elders teachings," Lee said with venom in his voice.

Mariah looked up at Lee and glared; Lee sighed and walked toward the middle of the room with Brooklyn, Max, Mystel, Gary, Garland and Michael following him.

(Majestics, Blitzkrieg, Kai, Ray and Kevin)

"Well it seems that some people aren't impressed with Tyson and Mariah's actions," Spencer murmured smirking slightly.

The others nod in agreement, "Before I forget, a member of the Majestics will meet you all in the lobby at 9.30 after breakfast so you can gain access to our penthouse, to administer the bruise paste," he said getting nods of agreement off everyone involved.

Robert turned so he could see the whole room and coughed loudly gaining everyone's attention, "The party will start tomorrow night a 9pm, it will be held in meeting room B," he said loudly.

Everyone nodded in understanding to this and soon the bladers were slowly making their way to their rooms for the night. The group sitting in the middle of the room slowly made their way out first ignoring everyone as they walked out.

Robert, Spencer, Oliver and Ray left next followed by the remaining All Starz. Johnny sniggered as Tyson and Mariah were helped out of the lobby by Hilary and Kenny with Dai-chi and Ming-ming following behind them. "You would think those two had been hit by a bus the way their acting," Johnny said before sniggering again.

Enrique and Johnny pulled Kai to one side, "Make sure Charlotte gets to our penthouse safely Kai," they asked him, Kai nodded in agreement, Johnny and Enrique then made their way to bed.

Kevin and Ian were having a highly animated conversation and were laughing like maniacs.

"But what would be even better Kevin is, if we could put flour and water in the balloons then drop them on people," Ian said before laughing, Kevin nodded his head vigorously in agreement before falling into a fit of laughter himself. Tala smirked at the two of them and decided to join in their conversation and give them new ideas on how to prank people.

Kai, Bryan and Charlotte stared at the three of them before all sighing and shaking their heads, "I think we may have created a monster..." Bryan stated.

Charlotte and Kai nodded their heads in agreement before the three of them fell into a calm conversation about the tournament.

1 am came and Tala, Bryan and Ian left, Kai followed after them as they shouted something in Russian to him.

Kevin and Charlotte sat in silence watching the Russians leave, once they had gone Kevin looked at Charlotte, "So, shall we talk now then about that thing?" he asked her, "Oh and you were right they really aren't that bad," he added we can talk about it now Kevin, but let's go to the gardens first so we are not overheard by anyone in the lobby," she said before standing up.

They walked in silence to the gardens, neither of them notching Kai following behind them, once they entered the gardens they stopped and looked up in awe at the beauty of the place, they continued walking till they came to a grand carved stone bench, which was placed under a line of sakura trees. They sat down and stayed silent for a minute, before Charlotte looked at Kevin.

"Remember this stays between us and only us," she said to him, Kevin nodded in agreement to her.

"I swear on Galman I will never say a word to anyone," he said holding Galman in his left hand and placing his right hand on his chest.

Charlotte smiles at him, "Well I suppose I should start by telling you my grandparents on my mother's side were at the top of Kais grandfather Voltaire's Christmas card list, they were very close, and this lead to our company and the Hiwatari company having a deal so to speak on them joining up, this is the reason I was at the trail." Charlotte paused for breath and looked toward Kevin who was staring at her intently.

"So is that why you talk to them then? Because of the trails and companies?"Kevin asked Charlotte.

She shook her head no, "I would never just talk to them for that reason, I spoke to them because I wanted to, I would never speak to them out of pity, and just because I was at the trail it didn't mean I knew who they were," Charlotte said softly but sternly to Kevin.

"I only heard the charges which Boris and Voltaire were convicted of anyway not who they were inflicted on, and believe me those charges they were disgusting, I'm talking child abuse, torture, internal and external experiments on children," Charlotte said to Kevin seriously, "The only thing I wanted to hear is what would happen to the company, which Kai has took over by the way," she added almost as an afterthought.

Kevin looked at Charlotte and smile sadly, "Thank you for trusting me Charlotte, with all this I swear on my life I will never repeat what you told me to a soul," he said seriously.

"Remember Kevin, just because you know this, don't you ever pity Kai or the Blitzkrieg," Charlotte said to him

Kevin looked at Charlotte, "Don't worry; I would never belittle them by doing that."

Charlotte and Kevin sat in silence, Kai suddenly appeared in front of them making them jump in surprise, "I thought I recognised your name Charlotte," he said

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

That's it for now

Thank you for reading

Review if you wish to

_**CurseHexJinx**_


End file.
